Te Amo  A Songfic
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: How to dump Lavender? Ron was getting worried, wondering just how to go about it. Then an opportunity arose...


A/N: Ok, a break from my usual unusualness. A Songfic! This is something I have been wanting to do for AGES but had not found the right song to use... until now.

This one was inspired and stars Rhianna's Te Amo. It took me a while to figure out which 'ship' to use and I think the one I have chosen works well with the song.

So, I hope you enjoy it, please read and review (you know how happy reviews made a writer).

Luffles

Marion a. k. a. ANGELWINGZ1983.

DECLARATION: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe or the lyrics to Te Amo. Nor do I make any money from my writing.

Te Amo

They were sat there in the Common Room, just listening to the charmed Muggle radio Dean Thomas had brought with him that year from home. Lavender had noticed just how much Ron kept looking in Hermione's direction, plus just how distant he had been towards her since he had been poisoned. She could feel it in her soul, he was going to dump her.

'_I have to do something and soon if I am to change his mind,'_ she thought.

Just then she heard it, the answer in music form. The music blared out as she pulled Ron to his feet.

"Oh Won-Won, I love this song. Dance with me," she demanded, pulling him into the open space between the sofa and chairs. If he wasn't beetroot red before, he definitely was now. To his horror, Lavender began to sing... to him, along with the song playing.

"'Te amo, te amo', she says to me

I hear the pain in her voice

Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead

That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over'"

'_Oh great, just what I need when I'm trying to break up with her!'_ Lavender continued.

"'Then she said 'te amo'

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no, she cried 'te amo'

I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.'"

Ron was getting frustrated, so did the only thing he could think of... sing back.

"'My soul is awry, without asking why

I said 'te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said'

Don't it mean "I love you?"

Think it means "I love you?"

Don't it mean "I love you?"'"

'_Oh Gods, she means it! Damn, how am I to get rid of her now?' _Ron wondered as they swayed on the spot. Neither of them sang the next part.

"' Te amo, tea mo, she's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I got no choice

Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave

She's begging me and asking why, it's over.'"

Ron shifted arkwardedly on his feet as Lavender starts to sing again.

'_It's bad enough she's singing a love song, but she really can't sing!'_

"'Then she said 'te amo'

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no, but she cried 'te amo'

I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said 'te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said'

Don't it mean "I love you?"

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you?"'"

Ron's heart beat faster as he panicked. Lavender felt it, thinking it was her singing and the lyrics that were causing such a reaction. Then in a flash of inspiration, Ron knew the next words were what he wanted to say. So he sang to her in his best voice.

"'Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands

Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand

That we all need love and I'm not afraid

I feel the love, but I don't feel that way.'"

Lavender's face was a picture. She understood what he meant and she had dreaded it from the moment he had been unconscious, calling for HER. This was her last chance.

"'Then she said 'te amo'

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no, she cried 'te amo'

I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said 'te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said'

Don't it mean 'I love you?'

Think it means 'I love you'

Don't it mean 'I love you?'

Think it means 'I love you'

I love you

Te amo, tea mo

Don't it mean 'I love you?'"

Lavender whispered the final part, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Please Ron. I love you."

"Sorry Lavender. I just don't feel the same way as you do. We can still be friends though," he said, smiling tenderly. Lavender sniffed, rejected by the only one she had loved.

"Fine," she said as she walked away and joined Parvati in one of the corners where, for the rest of the night they threw dirty looks Ron's way.

"Dude, what's with Lavender?" Dean asked.

"I've just dumped her, wasn't working," Ron replied with a shrug.

"You've done what?" asked Hermione, slightly shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Yeah, we're not together now. Just wasn't working. She was way too clingy and needy. I'm better off without her round my neck," Ron explained as he turned back to the table where he was playing Wizard's Chess with Harry, who just chuckled slightly.


End file.
